Lucky
by ksandfoss
Summary: What would happen if Katniss and Peeta weren't reaped for the 74th Hunger Games? Would they still fall in love? Told from Peeta's point of view.
1. The Reapings

I wake to the sound of metal hitting metal, and somebody breathing loudly. I open my eyes and see my brother, Sam, lifting weights.

"Sam, can you hold off on that for like, 2 more hours? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Why? Is little Peeta scared I'll beat him next week in the wrestling tournament?" He teased.

"It's really not fair since you spend every second of your free time lifting those stupid weights. Whereas I actually work. But maybe if I was mom's favorite I would be free to do what I want, like you." I reply with a scowl.

"Yeah I guess I am her favorite.. If only you were a girl. Oh wait.." He said as he smiled.

"Shut up. And could you at least try to get something done before the reapings?" I ask with an irritated expression.

"If by something, you mean look incredibly good looking for the ladies. Then consider it done." He replied with a wink.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get some breakfast." I say as I leave the room.

I make my way down the hall, paying extra attention to be quiet when I pass my parent's room. My mother was no doubt still sleeping, even though she would strangle us if we slept in past 5.

I sat down at the table and grabbed a fresh baked roll, probably made by my father.

The roll was warm and delicious, something we only got on special occasions. And since today was the reapings we were spoiled, if only a little bit.

We arrived in the square at 1:30, giving me about half an hour to talk to my friends. I quickly spotted our group and made my way over to them.

"Hey Peet!" My friend, Jace, said as he patted my back when I walked up.

"Hey guys," I replied with a nod, "I miss anything?"

"Well the drunk has fallen off the stage twice, and the fruit loop has straightened her wig at least 15 times." He was obviously talking about District 12's mentor and escort, Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket.

I laughed, "That really doesn't surprise me." I look at one of my other friends, Luke, "Where's Emmy? I thought you two would come together.."

Luke laughed, "I broke up with her. Wouldn't put out. Ya know?"

We all laughed, but my best friend, Gene, spoke up. "Yeah, Madge won't either. But I kinda respect her for it. I told her it didn't matter to me."

This made our group roar even louder.

"Oooh, look at Gene. He _cares._"

The rest of our group laughed but I couldn't even manage a chuckle. Madge was one of my closest girl friends, and I wasn't about to demean her for not being a slut like so many other girls I knew.

Just then I saw Katniss Everdeen enter with her sister. And who is that with them? I can't really see the face- Oh, that figures. It's Gale Hawthorne. Him and Katniss were basically an item, they went everywhere together, even hunting. He's one of Sam's friends, and I guess he's pretty nice. But that still doesn't mean I want him with Katniss. I've been absolutely in love with her since that day in 1st grade. She sang for our class, and was amazing. Everyone stopped to listen.

I'd long since tuned out my friends, and I'm pretty sure I'd started drooling when the mayor's voice came booming through the square. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the reapings for the 74th Hunger Games, sure to be the biggest Games yet!"

He went on to explain why we had the Games, about the failed rebellion so many years ago, and so on, so forth. I'd begun to stare at Katniss again, when Effie bounces over to the microphone and announces, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Everyone clapped weakly, but that's only because we were forced to. All of District 12 hated the Games, and the Capitol for that matter. "Ladies first!" she said in her irritating Capitol accent.

Please don't be Katniss, please don't be Katniss. I silently begged with God. I knew she had probably taken out tessarae, and that meant the odds definitely weren't in her favor.

"Madge Undersee!" I grabbed Gene's arm. I knew he loved her, and this must be horrible for him. We watched as she made her way up the stage and were all shocked when Effie asked her name.

"Madge Undersee, future victor of the 74th Hunger Games!" She was smiling. Smiling! I actually laughed and saw Gene smiling sadly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Madge!" Effie said, obviously caught off guard. Most of District 12's tributes were a mess, some even crying. "And now for the boys!" She said as she reached her hand into the glass ball. I almost didn't have time to pray that it wasn't me, Sam, or any of my friends, as Effie open the slip and read:

"Gale Hawthorne!"


	2. Saying Goodbye

They'd started escorting Madge and Gale to the Justice Building by the time Gene finally speaks. "Guys, can you come with me to see her?"

Jace was the first to speak up, "Sure, dude."

We walked into the buildings and were escorted to the a room with two doors, one for the boy tribute and another for the girl tribute. We all sat on the couches in the room as Madge's parents visit her, followed by other couples I can only guess are her aunts and uncles. Then Gene went in for five minutes and when he came out, he was smiling, but you can tell he had been crying. He gestured for us to go in.

Madge was sitting in the room with her hands in her lap. She was obviously nervous.

"Madge!" Luke cried out as he ran to her. They had been best friends since they were little. She wiped away a tear and laughed, "Hey Luke." He hugged her so hard, it lifted her off the ground. "Hey Peeta, Jace." She said as she straightens her dress.

"Dude. That was super badass out there." Luke said, with his best impersonation of Madge, "Madge Undersee, victor of the 74th Hunger Games."  
She giggled, "Well I know that the victors have to choose an angle for their interviews and whatnot, so I decided I'd do cocky. How'd it turn out?"

I spoke up, "Fooled me. And I've known you for as long as I can remember." She smiled. "Thanks Peeta. You know I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"What are you talking about? I mean, you might miss us for a few weeks when you're in the arena, but you'll be back soon enough." Luke defended.

She just sighed and smiled, "Okay Luke. But thanks for being my friends guys.. I mean, you and Katniss are really all I've got. She just came in to see me, and she's probably visiting Gale now.."

Katniss was visiting Gale now? That means I might be able to see her as we leave.. Wait, one of my best friends is probably going to die, and all I can think about is talking to a girl I've been practically stalking for years. I'm such a horrible person, so selfish.

The Peacekeepers came in to escort us out, so we all said our final goodbyes. "Bye Madge, good luck. We're all rooting for you." Luke said as he hugged her one last time.

Gene was talking to the mayor and his wife, who was holding an ice pack to her head, when we exited the room. Everyone knew she had chronic headaches, and I can only imagine what Madge being reaped is doing to her.

He said something to them, goodbyes I assume, and came over to us. "You guys ready?" I nodded and we started walking out of the Building when I bump into somebody. I look down and see a two blue eyes open in shock, staring right at me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She said with worry in her voice. "You're fine. It was probably my fault, I can be pretty clumsy sometimes." I say with a smile. She seems to be eased by this as she holds her hand out to me and smiles, "My name is Primrose. But you can call me Prim" I shake her hand, and it hits me. This is Prim _Everdeen. _As in, sister of _Katniss Everdeen._ I'd never seen her close up before, but now I recognize that hair, and her big, blue eyes. "I know who you are. I've seen you standing outside my family's bakery, looking at the cakes, right?" Her eyes open wide, "That's _your_ bakery?" I laugh and reply, "Yeah, and if you're ever in that part of town why don't you stop by? I can teach you about frosting the cakes, and maybe we can try some?" Her eyes got even wider, as she answers. "Of course! But I didn't get your name." I laugh, "Oh, it's Peeta. Peeta Mellark." She smiles as she starts to run after Katniss, "Bye Peeta!"

I smile and turn back to my friends who, all but Gene, are engrossed in a conversation about next week's wresting tournament. Sam and I were the favorites to win, and I have a feeling this is my lucky year. I see Katniss say something to Prim, and she turns around and looks at me. I smile as Prim waves and Katniss almost blushes. Yeah, I definitely think this is my lucky year.

Thanks for reading, and happy V-Day :) review and you'll get an imaginary valentine card from none, other, than me ;)


	3. Science Project

**If you're reading my other story, Bigger and Better Than Ever, you know that I'm going to write my author notes at the beginning of the chapter, and my irrelevant thoughts at the end. I'm aiming for updates once a week. Sometimes more often, sometimes less often :) Enjoy!**

I awake and sit up in my bed. I stretch my arms and run my hand through my hair. What time is it? I check the clock and see that it's already 5:15. I look over and see that Sam's even up. Great, now mom's probably gonna throw a fit, like she usually does when any of us sleep in past 4:30. "_We are a family of bakers! You will work baker's hours!" _She would say. _"We are not Seam trash!" _That was always her favorite. _Seam trash._ She was always so mean to any Seam customers we got, if we even got any at all. Is it because my father was in love with a woman from the Seam? Or is it because she's truly, as Sam says, a "stuck-up bitch?"

As if reading my thoughts, my mother burst through the door, yelling profanities most women wouldn't dare say. "Damnit Peeta! Get your lazy ass up! We are not-" I cut her off, thinking of Katniss, "I know, I know. You don't have to say that, you know." Now I'd really done it. We didn't dare talk back to our mother, or risk getting hit. "What did you just say to me?" She stomped over to me, and hit me hard on the back of my head. "Oww!" I said under my breath. She started to walk out of my room, but stopped when she reached the door. "Get ready for school, boy. You'll just have to work the counter this afternoon." I sighed, "Yes ma'am."

I set out for school with Sam an hour later. We were talking about the Games when bouncing around the corner came Milani, Sam's girlfriend for about 7 months. She was one of the "popular" girls from school, and I honestly couldn't stand being around her. Her father owned one of the biggest coal mines in town, and she was filthy rich. I'd even heard that she'd been to see Capitol surgeons for certain, umm, procedures. Sam says she's really nice when you get to meet her, but that's something I'd have to see to believe.

She quickly spotted us and ran over. "Hey baby," she said as she kissed Sam. Ugh.

"Hey Peeta." She said with an all-too-perky smile. "Oh, hey Milani." I replied blankly. I really didn't want to deal with her right now.

We arrived at school quickly, and I went straight to my locker. I started getting my books out when I noticed something unusual. It almost felt like someone was staring at me. Sure enough, when I turned around I saw none other, than Katniss standing about 15 feet down the hall, shooting daggers at me. What was she doing? What did she want? Maybe she was just admiring? No, probably not.

I look away and quickly grabbed my books for my first class. It's Thursday so I have.. science first. Finally, somewhere I can clear my head. I can't at home, what with work and my mother's constant nagging. I used to be able to when walking to and from school. But now it seems Miliani's with Sam and I EVERY DAY. She's usually loud and she talks about the stupidest things. She giggles, too. That's something that, no matter how hard I try, I can never imagine Katniss doing.

I love science class though, it's something not many people know about me. Chemistry, biology, you name it, I love it.

I turn back around with my books to go talk to Katniss, but she had already left. I probably could've found her if I looked, but I spotted Gene arriving so I went to talk to him. "Hey Gene!" I said far too loudly as I hit him hard on the back. Gene had never been a morning person, so I always gave him hell about it, acting far too perky before 9.

"Oh hey Peeta." He replied weakly.

"What's wrong? You sound down." I asked.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Madge, all alone in the arena. It's tearing apart at me. I should've volunteered for Hawthorne.. I could've saved her.."

"It's okay dude, they only left on last Saturday. They don't even go into the arena until this Saturday. And besides, Gale would never let anything happen to Madge. He's a good guy, and him and Madge are pretty good friends right?" I said, trying to console him, even though I didn't quite trust Gale myself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What class do we have first?" He asked with a sigh.

"Science." I replied. "Oh yeah that's right, we're supposed to start working on the big project today. Is Doback assigning us partners or do we choose our own?" Mr. Doback, or Doback for short, was our science teacher and my favorite in the whole school.

"I think he said he would announce today. Come on let's go, that was the second bell and he'll kill us if we're late again." I said and we started walking down the hall to room 214, the biology lab. We walked in a few seconds after the third bell rang, signifying our tardiness.

"Mr. Mellark, Mr. Dubois. What was it today?" Mr. Doback asked, expectantly.

"We were attacked by a wild snorlax in high grass." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "We got away safely though." Gene added. The whole class laughed, and I even saw Katniss smile a little. My friends and I were pretty much known as the class clowns, always joking.

Mr. Doback laughed, and nodded for us to take our seats. I walked over to my table, which I share with a small girl named Allison.

"Okay, for this project, I'll be grouping you with 2 partners based on your own academic ability." He announced. The whole class groaned, probably because they just wanted to work with their friends.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I'm doing this for your own good, trust me. I'll read off the groups and then you can meet and discuss what you want to do."

He started listing names and started to daydream. I managed to hear that Gene was in a group with Jace and Allison, and Luke got paired with two popular girls. Figures.

"It appears we don't have enough people for another group of 3, so Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen will be our only group of 2."

_**Hey loyal readers :) Like it? Yeah, I knew you would. Sorry for the super long wait, things have been crazy! So, a few months ago, my sister decided we should use my younger cousins and weird neighbor (whom we were babysitting at the time) and act out scenes from the Hunger Games. Here's the links, please don't make too much fun of us: .com/watch?v=LAXa8Xo-sNY**_

_**.com/watch?v=xNydnlaZDLc&feature=related haha they're really stupid, and I took them on my ipod touch so it's bad quality. Review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to anyone who read this story, or any of my stories because I'm not going to finish them :( I did make a new account, BreadWinner, and I have a new story up already and will probably be doing a SYOT soon. Once again, I'm sorry but I just got insane writer's block with these.


End file.
